Special Delivery
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: Ahiru and Fakir lives a happy life as a married couple. But one day Ahiru is keeping something from Fakir I wonder what it could be?


A young women was lying on the cold tile clutching on to a pregnancy test. Her phone started to ring she answered a voice on the other end asked" what's wrong Ahiru? I got this sinking feeling that something is wrong. Please tell me?! Yes please tell us Princess Tutu we are here for you after what happened in the story." "Oh I am I am ... Pregnant!" "You are what? That is awesome news when did you find out? " Rue and Mytho asked her. "I just found out Rue and Mytho I am in the bathroom at our house Fakir is not home yet. I am scared to tell him." "Why?" "Because I think he would be upset or mad that I am pregnant, I don't know if we will be good parents, and you know his tempter how he can get hot headed. I can take and help him work it out but I don't know if the kids should be around it." "AHIRU! Do you hear yourself talking?! He will make the best dad and has for you both being parents you will be the best parents you were passionate and loving when we were evil and put both of you in danger. On the temper I think he will be able to control it around the kids. You should tell him he can be very useful through the pregnancy, he can be protective and help you out when need be. Or do you want us to tell him?" "No! No he has a lot on his plate with his work so he won't have enough time to help me and I don't want to put the pressure on him. I won't tell him till the baby's are born." "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? He is going to see you and wonder why my wife is gaining so much weight and really moody. I don't get you Ahiru this is a happy occasion and you are playing the scared wife. You should tell him." "AHIRU I AM HOME" "That's Fakir I will talk to you later ok?" "But remember tell him before its to late ok talk soon. Oh congrats" "Thanks" Fakir walked up to the bathroom door and he heard talking he heard Ahiru talking to someone, who said congratulations. "On what I wonder? Ahiru are you ok? Why are you on the phone in the bathroom?" "Oh I am fine and wanted a private talk with Rue and Mytho. I will be out to get your dinner ready." "How was your day?" "(it was surprising and happy because I found out I am pregnant with your child Fakir) it was good how was yours?" "Good I got my book published so now I have to go around the world for my book so you will be alone again unless you want to come with me?" "Hmm how long are you going to be gone?" "Hmm till December why?" "Oh no reason (because that's when the babies are coming)" "Ahiru I know that look are you keeping something from me you know you can always tell me without me being upset at you." "Fakir there is nothing I am perfectly fine (almost)." "Ok then."

The next few months Ahiru is able to successfully hide the fact that she is pregnant but in those few months she was getting more limits from her pregnancy. She could not bend or she had a hard time on her teaching ballet class. It got to the point were her doctor and boss told her to take a maturity leave. One day she was laying on the cough sleeping in their little cottage home. Fakir steeped into the room this is one of his breaks from his tour and he walked right up to the couch and saw his wife sleeping. He noticed how big her stomach has gotten and wondering if she gained a few ponds while he was away. Then he heard Ahiru mumble "no Fakir don't go I will change for you I love them but I love you even more please stay with me." "AHIRU walk up walk up you just had a bad dream I am here I am not going anywhere. Why don't you tell me about our bad dream?" "Umm I don't want to worry you especially after the book tour." "You are more important please tell me? You were mumbling about I love them but I love you more what are you talking about?" "Hmm promise not to get mad or leave me?" "I promise so what are you talking about?" "Ok well remember when I was in the bathroom making a phone call when you were home?" "Yes so what does that have to do with this situation?" "Ok I am ... Pregnant I have been pregnant since May." Fakir was stunned for quite a while without saying anything "Fakir Fakir? ok I understand you want me to leave well I won't fight I will go." she gets up and waddles to the stairs but a hand grasp her wrist and she looks up to see her husband " where do you think you are going? I am not mad I just wished you would have told me sooner I will be there for you and take care of you and the kids." A few more months past it's now December and getting closer to when the baby is coming. One day Fakir and ahiru were sitting around the fire when Ahiru felt water she explained to fakir "we need to go to the hospitable my water just broke." Their phone just rang and Rue and Mytho were going to met them at the hospital. when they all got there Ahiru was really close to having the babies when Fakir's cell phone started to ring it was his publisher needing him there to help with a crisis Fakir tried talking him out of going since Ahiru was about to give birth he had to go, but Rue promised to call Fakir when the babies were close to coming. Fakir ran to the publishers building asking "so what's the crises?" "I need you to help with the signing of the books and to help with putting books together." "You have got to be kidding me but fine." He helps with the books. After a while they almost got it done when Fakir felt his phone vibrate. "Yes?" "Fakir it's time!" Rue told him. "OK yeah boss I am leaving Ahiru is about to have a baby talk soon." He ran to the hospital and ran to Ahiru's room to help with the delivery when they heard screaming of their first child they were so happy. "It's a girl what's her name?" the doctor asked." "How about Sakura?" Ahiru asked Fakir. "I like it she was born when the cherry blossom were blooming. Hello little Sakura." Fakir was holding the baby. Ahiru was watching her husband with their child. Ahiru felt content but then she felt another wave of pain coming and Fakir handed little Sakura to Rue and helped Ahiru with the second birth. When they heard the screaming the doctor asked "what's his name going to be?" "How about Adam?" Fakir asked Ahiru. "I like it." Ahiru and Fakir asked Rue and Mytho "if they don't mind being the god parents of their children?" "We would love to we all ready consider you two family." Rue told them. They all were happy. "That's the story of how you were born." Ahiru told her two children. "That's really what happened? It was funny don't you think so sis?" Adam asked Sakura. "I don't think it was funny I felt sorry for mommy for not telling daddy sooner but happy it was a happy ending." (Note: Sakura is 6 Adam is 5)


End file.
